Unravelled
by Roxanne Morinaka
Summary: Warning: Very dark. Death fic. Seriously I cannot warn you enough... Kai and Tala are trapped in a room.


Disclaimer: I do not own them. And frankly considering what I do to them that is a good thing.

Note: I am so sorry. WARNING this is very very dark. I wrote it when my train delayed and I was a very unhappy bored girl. (It's snowing in London at the moment which only made my mood worse.)

Unravelled

"…I'm even ugly on the inside" said Tala lifting the knife to his face, "I'll show you! I'll show you how ugly I am."

The knife cut deeper than Kai thought it would blood welling up and spurting out almost instantly. He couldn't remember how the conversation had started, how the hysteria…he couldn't remember where they were or how they had got there…he just knew that they had been here so long…

As if waking from a trance Kai lunged at Tala. There was lots of blood now, too much. Kai wasn't even sure where the knife had come from.

The wounds were messy and he had nothing to clean away the blood. Tala was getting paler. The red of his hair and blood almost glowing on his luminescent skin.

His eyes sparkled like precious stones jammed forcefully into his face, slightly sunken, pupils dilated.

"It was the only way…" Tala choked up coughing more blood from his mouth like vomit, "We've been here…forever we've…it was the only way to get out…we've been…"

Kai held a finger over Tala's wet red lips. "You're hurt and you're going to die" he said, knowing that Tala already knew that but needing to say it, needing to make it real.

"I'm already dead" said Tala brokenly, "I've been dead for…I've been dead all…all my life."

"No just here. We're both dead here. But you are dying," Kai said softly wiping his hand across Tala's cheek and achieving nothing more than smudging the blood.

"There's no bright light…Kai…oh god I'm going to hell…" choked Tala turning his head to the side and letting more blood dribble from his mouth.

"Me too" said Kai serious, "See you there later."

He held on to Tala until his movements stopped and longer.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kai slept the sleep of the dead and when he awoke he still held Tala's body. It was heavy and already beginning to smell.

He pushed the body off him wincing as Tala's head bounced off the floor with an audible crack.

The blood had dried. He wondered how long it had been…what day it was…

Then he stopped himself. Those thoughts lead to headaches and worse.

He was alone now. The silence coated the room like a slippery substance , He tried to talk, to break it, but it just moved around him like a river around large rock.

No more Tala. He would go crazy.

Had Tala been crazy? He didn't know anymore.

His hands itched where the blood had dried. He had nothing to wash them in.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

The stench made him want to vomit (He already had twice only adding to the pungent aroma.)

He had to do something to get rid of the body.

He picked up the knife. It would be easier to move in pieces.

He would start with the fingers.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The blood had dried on the knife coating it in a thick spongy substance somewhere between melted candle wax and the skin of a tinned tomato.

He had not managed to cut Tala up too well with the knife. The muscle and bone had caused major problems.

After he had been sick again he had given up. He didn't know where all the sick was coming from. He hadn't eaten in so long…how long?

His stomach ached. He had pulled his muscles retching…even drawn blood as he tried to puke things up that weren't there.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

He woke up again and the body was gone.

The room had even been cleaned and his bloody smelly clothes changed.

His throat was dry and tasted foul. They had left him water but no food. The water had burned on the way down.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

His hunger had started to get to him. He had already searched the room twenty times for anything edible. He had only found Tala's finger.

It was hard and old now…how long had it been? He turned the finger over in his hands and then dropped it.

No he would never do that.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Kai tried to bite the finger hard and managed to move some of the hard flesh. As he tried to chew he thought of jerky…his mind would tell him nothing over than the truth. He was chewing a finger.

He felt really ill. He had begun to puke up his stomach lining.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Kai lay on the floor and looked at the ceiling. How long had he lay here to weak to really move. They had come again and cleaned when he slept. It might have been in the night…there were no windows…no light other than a bulb that was flickering as if it break.

Maybe it would be easier in the dark. Maybe he could pretend to be dead. Dead as that boy who was here before…what was his name? He was ashamed he couldn't remember…they had been close….had he loved him?

They had taken the knife away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He could no longer sleep. He was too tired. He didn't know how they had got in, or why he hadn't seem them. Maybe they were tiny. Maybe they were ants.

The light had gone and been replaced, not before he had lay in the darkness for what felt like a hundred years. He preferred the light. When it had been dark it had felt like a million tiny bugs had been crawling on his skin and he couldn't get them off because he couldn't see them.

The knife was back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It had taken all of his energy to get to his knees. He would end it. It all hurt too much and he was now quite sure he was dying. Last time he had vomited the blood had been lumpy and slightly black.

He didn't know where he was but he would end it. Like…like…he was sure there had been someone there with him at one point…

In his weakened state it took a while to actually plunge the knife it. Taking it in inch by inch slowly, like a virgin and her first lover.

He collapsed before it was all the way in.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

When he woke this time he found that he couldn't move. He was stuck to the floor with his own blood. His vision was blurry but he could tell he was still in that room.

He was waiting for his whole life to stretch before his eyes like a morbidly unfunny comedy. It never happened.

He waited patiently to die. It was happening almost too slowly to be real.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

When he was dead the men came into the room and removed him.

The tall one, the one with the purple hair, the one called Boris smiled.

BEGA had won. BEGA would always win.

End

Note: It is a kind of AU BEGA won and Boris decided that he had about enough of Kai and Tala. They had failed him too many times and messed up too many of his plans. 


End file.
